MusashixHiruma
by chibiqueen01
Summary: MusaHiru oneshot. New to the characters so just a fluff piece :) BoyxBoy. No like, no read. Summary: The highs of winning get to Gen...


Hiruma Youichi grinned victoriously as the others began to cheer, the roar of the crowd deafening. He pulled off his helmet, blonde hair spiking up immediately as he give out his trademark cheer.

"Ya-ha!" The others swarmed Sena and Hiruma was happy to keep to the background, letting the realisation of victory sink in. They'd done it. He let his grin drop into a genuine smile, the others too preoccupied to notice the out of character behaviour. He was exhausted but happy. He watched Kurita pull the others into a crushing hug and Hiruma turned away from them, popping another stick of gum in his mouth, sure that the celebrations would continue for a long time still. His eyes caught sight of Gen, 'Musashi' as the group called him. The older looking teen was also keeping clear of the crush of teens cheering nearby. As if sensing his gaze, Gen's eyes met his and Hiruma wondered if the tingling sensation he felt was just the residual of his adrenaline high. He strode over to him, curiosity taking over.

"Hey." He grinned at the teen's greeting, sharp teeth flashing evilly.

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing all the way over here you fucking old man?" Brown eyes met his and Hiruma was glad that the spark of life was back in them, having hated the adult persona he had adopted for so long.

"We won." Disbelief still coloured his friend's voice and Hiruma blew a bubble until it popped, still grinning wildly.

"Yeah we did." He'd planned it after all and now that he had his kicker back more victories were sure to come, the probabilities rising from near nothing. He turned back to the others, face set in a grin as his eyes softened slightly. He heard Gen move closer to him, likely to stop his voice from getting muffled by the merriment as the volume rose.

"I made you wait." Hiruma raised an eyebrow as the other teen nudged him with an elbow.

"Hm?" He glanced back at Gen, letting his grin drop for a moment as other feelings clouded the joy of the moment. Why was he bringing this up now? He popped another gum bubble, refusing to give a response to the other's words.

"Hiruma." Gen's voice was loud by his ear and Hiruma turned to find him closer than before. He opened his mouth to respond, only to fall quiet as Gen smiled at him. He had missed this. "Thank you." A strong hand cupped the back of his neck and Hiruma stilled as his friend's lips met his own. The emotions shot through him too quickly for him to analyse or identify. As quick as the contact was established, it was gone again and Hiruma stared dumbfounded at Gen's embarrassed expression. He watched the other's face fall as he assumed his silence was a rejection. "I'm sorry, can you pretend that never happened?" That said, Gen turned and fled from the field. Hiruma blinked at the unexpected occurrence, the fact that he'd just been kissed in public finally sinking in. He felt his face burn with a blush as he became aware of wolf-whistles and catcalls. Coughing once to get himself under control, Hiruma materialised a rifle, cackling as he turned to face the spectators.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Move along or I'll fucking kill you!" Terror filtered through the group and everyone but his team left quickly in case he decided to actually shoot or to pull out his notebook. He eyed his team for a moment before one of them finally decided to speak up. Kurita swallowed nervously before him.

"Hiruma, what are you going to do?" Hiruma blew a bubble, resting the gun against his shoulder and his other hand on his hip. What was he going to do? Kurita trembled before him.

"Tch." Scoffing, Hiruma turned and strode after the kicker, stowing away his weapon so it wouldn't get in the way, spitting his gum out into a bin as he passed. The sounds of the crowd and murmurs of his team faded as he entered the stadium building, taking a quieter path since there was a high probability of Musashi going that direction. He spotted the Mohawk they'd made him get and strode a bit faster. "GEN!" He called, giving the teen barely a second to turn around before he launched himself at him. Hiruma wrapped his arms round his friend's neck and pressed their lips together tightly. Gen tensed under his touch and he pulled back quickly to see the surprised expression on the teen's face, something he found hard to evoke from this person. The blonde devil grinned. "I'm not finished celebrating yet." Brown eyes blinked before realisation that this was the closest he'd get to an acceptance of his implied confession dawned and Hiruma found his lips captured again. He didn't care that they could be seen at any time; he could blackmail them into silence anyway, so he focused on tilting his head and kissing back immediately. His kicker's arms slid round his waist and Hiruma pulled back to press their foreheads together, panting lightly. He allowed a genuine smile to fill his face, one that few people were permitted to see.

"I thought you liked Mamoru?" Hiruma frowned, closing his eyes and sighing against the other's lips.

"Why would I like the fucking manager? That mother-hen can't see anybody but the pipsqueak anyway." The contact was strange after being so far apart for so long and Hiruma loosened his grasp to slide his hands onto the other's shoulders.

"Hiruma… Y-youichi," The sound of his first name sliding off his friend's lips made him shiver and Hiruma felt his ears burn at the intimate way he was being called. He opened his eyes, blue meeting brown. "I like you." Pursing his lips, Hiruma forced back a smile, scoffing instead.

"Tch, good for you fucking old man…" He swallowed the twinge of guilt that shot through him at Gen's reaction, forcing down his normal behaviour. He leant close, whispering into the other's ear. "I like you too you idiot." The strong arms around him tightened slightly and Hiruma buried his face into the other teen's neck for a moment before deciding celebration needed to be resumed. He forced himself from the other's arms, grinning as he pulled a pistol from nowhere and pointed it at the other male. He met the other's gaze. "Now be a good boyfriend and kiss me before I kill you."


End file.
